Trust
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A oneshot takes place early in my ZKD universe. Jinx and Draco fluff. Jinx wants to test if she can trust Draco and learns that he really cares about her in the process.


Trust

Note: This takes place in ZKD Vol 1, before Draco and Jinx went out on their first date…

Jinx was on the roof of the Tower, overlooking the horizon, her eyes traveling over the massive body of water and gazing towards the city.

"So this is what freedom feels like," Jinx mused. "I like it."

It took a lot of work to get Jinx pardoned for all her crimes, but with Robin and (surprisingly) Shadowcobra's help, they were able to pull it off. The only conditions were that Jinx would have to be supervised at all times and if she even committed a single petty crime, she'd be carted off immediately to prison without parole. She would also have to perform community service in the form of joining the Teen Titans.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful orange glow over the sea. It was something that Jinx would've missed if she was ever taken to prison. Not to mention she'd be forced to wear those ugly orange jumpsuits (yuck!).

Jinx was slowly able to adjust to this new life. If Draco hadn't given her a chance then she would've been locked up, probably for good. Thinking of the Dragon Knight of Combustion made her think…Why did he even care about her? Why did he even trust her? She was bad luck so why…?

"Jinx?" she heard a gentle voice speak and turned to see the red haired and green eyed Knight on the roof, walking towards her. The slight breeze made his scarf blow behind him. "You shouldn't be standing there," he spoke in genuine concern. "What if you fell?"

"Hey, don't you trust me?" she said, smiling at him with her eyes sparkling. He nodded.

"Yes, I do," he replied truthfully and this time Jinx had to ask.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he asked back.

"Why all this?" He blinked in confusion at her question. "Why did you want to help me?"

"Because I saw goodness in your eyes," was his answer. This time Jinx fell silent. She knew he trusted her.

"Do you trust me?" Jinx asked.

"I said it before, Jinx. Hai, I do." Jinx giggled a bit. He often mixed in Japanese with his English without realizing it. It was kinda adorable to say the least.

"Can I trust you?" she asked. He stepped forward.

"You know you can."

Jinx then spread out her arms and cried out, "Then catch me!" before she leaned back and fell of the roof. Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"JINX!" he cried as he went leaping off the edge after her. He used his telekinesis to pull her into his arms protectively before he teleported them back to the roof. He panted and Jinx smiled.

"Well, at least now I know I can-" Jinx began but was cut off.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" he yelled at her. It wasn't the volume of his voice that shocked her. Instead, it was the tears in his eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Draco, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if I could trust you. It was a test."

"That was dangerous, Jinx!" he said to her, tears welling up. "I can't be there to save you all the time and even if I was…" he paused, "And even if I was…I probably wouldn't be able to save you…"

Jinx blinked, what did he mean by that? She then gasped when she felt his arms encircle around her waist with his chin resting on her shoulder. She would normally push a guy away if he was this close, but when she felt his tears fall on his shoulder...she just couldn't.

"I had a very close friend who I trusted and he trusted me, with his life," he began. "However…I wasn't able to save him."

"Draco…I…" Jinx began, wanting to apologize. How could she have hurt him like this? She had just opened a wound.

"I just…don't want you…to…get hurt…" he said sincerely as he pulled away, wiping his tears away with his scarf.

"I'm sorry," Jinx apologized. "I didn't know."

"Just promise me; NO crazy stunts, okay?" he requested.

"I promise."

"Can I trust you?" he grinned.

Jinx smiled, "Yes, you can trust me."

"And you can trust me to make sure you don't do anything crazy. Come on, dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," Jinx said cheerfully, for the first time in a long time and then took his hand as they walked down the stairs that led back into the Tower.


End file.
